A Strength's Weakness
by ashkisses
Summary: Kagome finally gets a job that will keep her. Now what is she to do when the companies President has a thing for her? DISCLAIMER-i do not own Crocks or the characters of this story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This sucked it seemed like every year she would get laid off and then would have to put in hundreds or applications before getting hired just to get fired after a year or two. The frustration of this process was slowly wearing her out.

"Hello anybody there?" a voice asked waving a hand in my face.

"Yes I'm here just thinking," the dark haired beauty said with a small smile.

"Well these applications aren't going to fill themselves," Sango said before continuing on the tenth application.

Today was the day that seemed to come every year: the say the girls would fill out hundreds of applications for Kagome.

Kagome was a excellent worker who just got all the wrong jobs. She was still going though college but she needed money. There was no money without a job. She was looking for a well paying job that would keep her until she quit.

She was 22, and very stunning. Lightly tanned, stood at 5'3, and had the perfect body that any woman would envy. Hey hair reached her butt in dark waves of raven blue hair, with slightly faded lighter blue highlights. But what made her such an eye catcher was just that. Her eyes. Her eyes were an electric blue that would put any cat to shame. In the dark her eyes could light up a room. At first glance it looked like she was blind but her eyes actually looked like there was electricity flowing through them. With flawless skin and perfect lips she should have been a model.

The woman sitting across from her was 24 year old Sango. Kagome and Sango had been best friends since they meet nine years ago when Kagome was in the in the seventh grade and Sango in the ninth. Ever since then the two were inseparable. They were sisters without having to be told. Sango was also beautiful with her deep chocolate brown eyes, slightly pale skin, and mid back length hair. She stood at 5'5 and had an athletic build. Sango unlike Kagome had graduated from college two years ago.

Sango had a very wonderful job that she had been working at since she was a freshmen. She had begged them to hire Kagome, but their were never any opened positions. Soon even Sango's bosses swore to fire her if she kept asking.

"What am I to do," Kagome said hitting her head against the large stack of application, " I have rent to pay by the end of this month. After I pay this bill that's it."

The two women sat in silence for a moment before a man walked up to them.

"Do you mind?" he asked pointing to the chair.

"No sure go ahead," Sango said smiling.

The man was quite handsome. He was probably 6'0 with an athletic build, and long silver hair. But what was the cutest about him was the two tiny dog ears on the top of his head. His Armani suit did very little to cover his muscular body. Sango could feel herself getting hot but couldn't manage to stop staring.

"What if I told you I could solve your little job problem," he said picking up one of the applications.

Kagome looked up at him with her bangs covering her eyes. Her hair was a little mused from her pity party.

"What?" she asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"Look I work at the main headquarters for Crocks," he started pulling out a card.

"The shoe store?" Kagome asked taking the card.

"Yes the shoe store," he answered.

"What makes you think you I want to work there?" Kagome asked with a slight attitude in her voice.

"It's better then anything you got planned out here," he said with just as much attitude.

Kagome got silent and seemed to be pondering things.

"Well when you make up your mind. Call that number and we will arrange an interview," he said before getting up and walking away.

"InuYasha Tashio," Kagome said looking at the card and watching as the man climbed into a limo and drove off.

"So what do you think Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked back down at the applications in front of them.

"I think we should go prepare my resume," Kagome said before gathering all the applications and throwing them into the trash.

With that the two women went back to Kagome's house and got busy preparing Kagome's resume.

LATER THAT NIGHT AFTER SANGO LEAVES

KAG POV

I slipped into my bed and pulled the card out of my bag. I fingered the bold letters before pulling out my cell phone. I knew he wouldn't be at his office, but I was going to leave a message. The phone rang once and I heard the man's voice, "Hi you have reached the VP of Crocks. You have called my office after business hours. Please leave your name and number and I will get right back at you."

I smiled.

"Hi, InuYasha. It's Kagome the woman you are trying to hire. Um well I accept and I am hoping that sometime tomorrow can work for you. Well anyway by the time you get this it will be tomorrow morning so have a wonderful day," I said before hanging up the phone.

I laid in bed and stared up at my ceiling. I had a feeling that everything was about to get better and this job was going to be the thing to do it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

INU POV

I walked into my office to see Sesshomaru sitting in my chair.

"What do you need Sesshomaru," I asked as he turned around to face me.

"Just thought I would stop by and see my favorite half brother," he said while standing and sitting on my desk.

"Don't you mean only," I said before pushing the play button on my answering machine.

A few messages went by and then the one message I was hoping to get come on.

'Her voice is heavenly,' I thought as I listened to the message.

"Who is this?" Sesshomaru asked with a spark of interest shining in his eyes.

"Yesterday I heard her and this hot brown head talking about how she needed a job. I looked though our files and found out that we needed a worker at the Crocks in downtown. So I offered her the job," I said looking up at him.

"Without consulting me," he asked raising a brow.

"Bro you should have seen her! She was pathetic. She had thousands of applications sitting in front of her and I had to help her," I pleaded.

He gave a sigh.

"Does this mean I have to interview her?" he asked standing.

"I mean if you don't want to I can take it off your hands," I said looking him in the eyes.

"No I will do it. Besides I have nothing else to do," he said walking to the doors.

"What about that meeting with the managers?" I asked curiously.

"Got canceled because of a rush at a few of the centers," he said before walking out.

Sesshomaru and I were never very fond of each other, but since we started working together things have been getting better. He isn't being so coldhearted now that he seems to have basically everything he wants. The only thing he didn't have was the perfect mate to give him a heir. Sesshomaru dated scarcely, but the women only wanted him for his money and his fame. He wanted a woman with more, that would see him for more then just the hottest bachelor with a lot of money. I wasn't scared anymore to admit that I loved my brother.

I blinked a few times before getting Kagome's number and called.

"Hey Kagome, Your interview will be 2:30 pm please don't be late! Be here at the platinum building see you soon!" I said onto her voicemail.

I sat back in my chair and looked out my window.

'Maybe this one will be the one for him,' I thought while fiddling my POV

I woke to the sound of my phone going off signaling I had a new voicemail. I picked up my phone with my head still under the pillow and listened to the automated voice. I then heard InuYasha's message. I shot up and looked at the time. It was not 1:30. I had an hour to get ready and get there so I jumped out of my bed and turned on my stereo. The music of Panic at the Disco flowed out of my speakers. I hopped in the shower and sang along to "New Perspective".

After my shower I pulled out my clothes as I brushed my teeth. I rinsed, gargled, and smiled. I then hurriedly put lotion and deodorant on before putting on my undergarments. I didn't want to seem desperate so I tried my best to dress appropriately. I chose a simple black skit suit with black closed toe heels. I put some slight make-up on before grabbing my files and purse and hailing a taxi. When I pulled up at the building my eyes glistened. I always admired this building, but only from afar. It literally lived up to its name, because with the sun hit the windows it gave off a silver/ platinum color.

I paid the taxi driver and walked into the building. My being nervous was an understatement. I walked up to the front desk and asked them for InuYasha. The woman gave me a weird look before pushing on a button.

"Yes Ms. Silco?" InuYasha's voice asked.

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi is here to see you," she said giving me a bored look.

"Great send her up right away," his voice said again.

She then gave a head nod toward the elevators.

"Floor 23," she said before looking back at her computer screen.

I walked through the beautiful lobby to the elevators. I was quickly able to get one. As I stepped on I took this time to fix any flaws in the mirrors that made up the walls of the elevator. I put my glasses on and took a deep breath before hearing the "beep" signaling I was at my destination. I got off the elevator and did the most confident walk I could. I didn't need to ask where InuYasha's office was, because as soon as I got off the elevator I could see his name engraved on a wooden door. I knocked lightly on his door and it surprised me when it swung open.

"Finally you're here. Come on no more time to waste," InuYasha said leading me back to the elevator.

He was trying to fix his tie in the mirror as we went up a few floors.

"Here let me help," I said before fixing his tie perfectly and making sure his suit looked just as flawless as him.

"Thanks," he said before straightening me up a little.

I smiled at him before the elevator doors opened. We walked out and I followed slightly behind InuYasha since he was leading me. Finally after a few moments we walked up to two cheery-wood doors. InuYasha knocked and while we waited for a response I took the time to read the name engraved on the doors. "Sesshomaru Tashio, President" it said. InuYasha then opened the door and lead me in. I gasped at the big window that showed the New York skyline.

InuYasha took my file and placed it in the hands of a man sitting in a chair facing the window. From the look of his hands he was strong. His heritage markings flowing from his wrist and wrapping around to end at his index finger. He grabbed it and InuYasha stood to the side.

"So Ms. Higurashi, what makes you think you can do well for this company?" the man asked.

"Well I have worked for many different places. Clothing stores, shoe stores, both, cafés. You name it I have probably had the job," I said smiling.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. The man stood and faced me. He was beautiful. His markings that graced his face really brought out the gold of his eyes. He stood at probably 6'5 and had a very strong athletic build. His platinum hair made me want to chop mine off. His hair was pulled in a braid over his shoulder and it still touched mid calf. He walked around me in circles slowly and I tried to keep my POV

Her application was perfect and I knew we were going to hire her. I stood to assess her looks and I couldn't believe my eyes. She stood at about 5'3 5'4 with raven blue hair that reached her backside. Flawlessly perfectly tanned skin. Her suit did nothing to conceal her body. Her curves were sticking out perfectly so that I could asses them. Her black suit top showed a little cleavage, but showed enough to know she had at least a C- cup. Her ass (which was being hugged by her almost mid thigh skirt) was round and plump. Her legs seemed to go on forever until they ended in black closed toe '6 inch heels. Her eyes were what caught me the most. They were a bright electric blue that made her eyes look like blue lightning bolts. She was beautiful and perfect.

"Look I'm in a good mood today. You go the job be at work tomorrow morning at 8am. Do not be late or you will get fired," I said before standing in front of her.

I held out my hand for her to shake it and I got lost in her touch. Her skin was so soft and smooth that it sent shivers through my body. Her voice like I figured out earlier melodious. No, questions that this would be a girl I would fuck just to do it. She matched me physically at least and it would be nice to have someone like her on my arm for a few weeks I thought. She smiled and if I wasn't as strong as I was I would have gotten weak in the knees.

"You are excuse. InuYasha a word," I said turning from her.

"Kagome, do you know how to get back down?" InuYasha asked the beautiful women.

"Yeah. I should be good thank you," she said before walking out the door.

"InuYasha I know what you are trying to do," I said sitting back down in my seat.

"I'm not trying to do anything. What are you talking about?" he asked stupidly.

"What ever little plan is forming in your head needs to stop right now. She is human and below my standards," I said reading another file on my desk.

"Whatever," he said before walking out.

I stared after him before turning toward my window and looking at the skyline. I then looked down at all the ant like figures. I would never admit to anyone else, but for once I admitted it to myself. I was thinking about the beautiful electric blue eyes women. And I had a bad feeling I would be thinking about her a whole lot in the near and far future. Of course she was below me, but something about her made me want to forget all my pride and go for it anyway. I don't know what it was, but I would find out. KAG POV

"Sango, I GOT THE JOB," I yelled into my phone," Yeah the president is absolutely yummy. I have work at 8 tomorrow."

"Celebrate?" I asked looking at my watch, "Sango you know clubs aren't my thing. Plus you know I have to work tonight."

"Okay well it will be nice to see you so okay," I siad ending the conversation

I said before hanging up. I hailed a taxi and was soon back at my apartment.

I quickly got into the tub and took a bubble bath. I never really got a lot of time to do this because I was either trying to find a job, at my job, or at school. Relaxation came very scarce in my life. It was now 3:00 and I didn't have to be at work till 8 so that meant time for a much needed mani/pedi. I called up to my favorite nail salon making sure they had an open seat. Once making my appointment. I got dressed hailed a cab and went to get my nails done. It was 5:00 pm by the time I got done. To keep everything professional I got a French manicure and pedicure.

I still had so much time to burn and I didn't know what to do with it. So to burn time I set my alarm for 7:00 got in bed and snoozed. AN HOUR LATER

I woke to the sound of the static radio station. I yawned before hitting the snooze button. I quickly showered and put on my uniform.

HALF WAY ACROSS TOWN

"Come on Sesshomaru it will be a lot of fun," InuYasha said tapping his older brother.

"I said no," Sesshomaru said before brushing him off for the fourteenth time.

"Please," the persistent half-demon begged.

"If you will leave me alone then fine. I will go," Sesshomaru replied with a huff.

"I'll see you there at 9:30. I'll send you the name and stuff later," InuYasha said leaving. SESS POV

I growled before sloughing in my chair.

'Tonight would be a long night,' I though while looking at the text InuYasha just sent.

'Shikon Jewel' it read.

I growled low before leaving the office and going home to change. I wasn't much into the whole club scene. After my dada retired I was pushed into a world of business classes and interviewing people for my own staff. I was the ripe age of 18 and never did get to experience the night life. But from what I heard about it I knew it wasn't for me.

Once home I showered and let the hot water relax my frayed nerves. You see Crocks was not the only enterprise I ran. I ran 5 others also. I was aiming to take my fathers companies and make them bigger and better then before. After my shower I quickly put lotion and deodorant on before exiting the bathroom. When walking out, I saw one of my maids standing quietly with her head down next to my freshly ironed clothes.

"You may leave now," I said waiting for her to exit.

I then started getting dressed. She had chosen something simple, but yet something that screamed important man.

I then went back into the bathroom and brushed out my hair. Before pulling it over my shoulder. I looked at my reflection and almost smirked at how perfect I looked. I knew I was a little conceded, but looking like me its hard not to be. I quickly finished before climbing in the back of my limo and enjoying a quiet ride to the club. When we pulled up someone opened the door for me and I climbed out slowly. All the camera's flashing and women screaming kind of reminded me why I didn't leave my house much. I quickly spotted InuYasha standing up at the entrance.

"Come on bro let me show you how to party," he said before opening the door.

To be honest it really wasn't that bad.

"Bro you might want to put this on," he said handing me a necklace, "It will block out all bad smells and only allow you to smell good ones."

We walked into a much bigger room and I couldn't smell a thing. Everyone looked very sweaty and drunk. I was slightly disgusted, but decided to just get a little tipsy and it wouldn't bother me anymore. InuYasha led me to the VIP room and we chilled. The two of us looked over a menu of different drinks while we talked about business. That's when I smelt it. The scent that I was already yearning to have. I looked up to see Kagome.

"Oh wow. Well this is embarrassing," she said taking out a note pad, "What can I get you two to drink."

She was dressed very nicely in tight black leggings and a black shirt that went a little below her ass. Her shirt showed off a lot of cleavage and she was wearing open toe 6' heels. Her body looked perfect in whatever she wore.

"I will have the 'Sex on my face'," InuYasha said closing his menu.

I looked back at the menu.

"And you?" she said with a small smile.

"I will have the 'Blue Hawaiian'," I said my eyes never leaving hers.

She was the first one to crack. Her eyes were so deep, so passionate, so emotional.

"Kagome is your friend here," InuYasha asked her.

"She should be coming. I'll send her your way when she gets here," she said before leaving.

About 10 minuets later she returned with a taller woman. The woman was about 5'5 and had dark brown hair. She was fairly attractive, but didn't look like my type. Kagome then placed our drinks on the table and was about to leave.

"Why do you work here?" I asked her quickly.

She turned at me and raised an eye brow.

"Well I'm not exactly wealthy and as you can see I get laid-off a lot so I always have to have more then one job at a time. I don't have a inheritance to live off of so I have to find a way to pay my rent," she said before turning and leaving.

"Hum someone is interested in my friend," the woman sitting by my brother said.

"Tell me about her," I said turning slightly.

"Well when she was 6 both of her parents died. She lived with her aunt till she could move out. When she turned 18 she got a job then moved out. She then started getting job after job, after job. Now we are where we are now. We have been best friends since forever. She is a very hard-worker and very sweet," she said smiling.

She then picked up her 'Tom Collins' and started sipping it.

"I'm Sango by the way," she said holding out her hand for me.

"Sesshomaru," I said shaking it.

"See the things about Kagome is that she is very independent. She moved out on her own and can now barely afford it. Poor thing if she doesn't get paid well she will be living on the streets," she said before taking another sip.

At that moment I looked out to the bar. I saw her rushing around getting drink orders and making them.

"I'm trying to get her to move in with me, but she thinks she will be a burden," she said also looking out, " I've always been jealous of her radiant beauty and her electric eyes. You have yourself a good employee."

I looked at Sango then back to the rushing Kagome.

"What time does she get off?" I asked Sango.

"Um I think she can get off anytime. She is putting in over time," she said before getting up and walking over to the bar.

I watched her talk to Kagome for a moment then walked back in here.

"She's going to go change then join us," she said before sitting back down.

Her and InuYasha flirted and touched and soon they were fully making out. I sighed this was going to be a long night. Before another thought could pass through my mind, I saw her. She wore a blouson top with a figure-hugging skirt. It had one wide Dolman sleeve and rhinestone accents. The dress stopped at about mid thigh showing off her flawless, long legs. Her perfectly manicured toes stuck out of some black crisscross sandals with rhinestone straps and about a 4' heel. Around her ankle was a heart anklet that was a perfect complement to her skin, and in her ears she wore rhinestone hearts hoops. Her hair was pulled to one side and her make-up was simple. Our eyes caught and they called me to dance. I never stopped staring at her as I put my drink down and stood. I walked out of the VIP and followed her onto the dance floor.

When I reached her they started playing a slow song. She quickly put her back against my chest and started grinding on me slowly. My hands encircled her waist and I pulled her close. Her small body fit perfectly against mine. Her body flowed beautifully with the music and I could feel myself harden. Thankfully they started playing a upbeat song. Her slow grinding was only putting images of deep, slow, lovemaking in my head. Her fast dancing was good as well I didn't think she could move like that. After another song or two we walked back into the VIP room.

As we walked in a bartender walked in with 4 shots. We quickly all picked up our different shots.

"Cheer's to new friends," Sango said.

With that we all gulped our shots down.

"Keep them coming," Kagome said slamming her glass down.

The bartender then left and brought some more shots. We all talked and continued to drink. I sat back and watched as everyone talked. The alcohol was effecting me as much as it was effecting everyone else. Every now and then I would give a comment or laugh at the tom-foolery of everyone else, but other then that I just admired a very drunk Kagome. Even in her drunken state she carried herself well. She would have slurred words every now and then, but that was all. It was finally 11:30 and everyone decided it was time to call it quits since we all had work in the morning. InuYasha had decided to give Sango a ride in his limo since she couldn't quite drive. I then offered Kagome. She took the offer and climbed into the limo. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she looked out the window. She was beautiful. She had kicked off her shoes long time ago and she just stared out the window.

Once we turned down her street I got worried. She lived in a very bad part of town. There were people smoking, carrying guns, and many other bad things. I kind of wondered why her rent was so high. The area was very run down.

"Turn down this street and we will be there," she said softly.

We did as she said and soon turned into her apartment complex. We parked and the driver opened her door.

"Would you like me to walk you to your door?" I asked also getting out.

"No, no, no. I'm fine," she said slowly ascended the stairs.

I watched as she struggled, then tried to keep a chuckle in as she tripped. She busted out laughing before disappearing from my sight.

I climbed back into the car and looked over at the corner she had been sitting. She was very odd. Most drunken women would have thrown themselves at me, but she just sat there.

'Does she find the street lights and trees more interesting then me?" I asked myself.

That thought stuck in my head until I drifted off to sleep in my bed that night. Only to my dismay if I wasn't thinking about her, I had to be dreaming about her. At about 4:00 am I shot out of bed with sweat covering my body. My breathing was labored and my penis was hard. Every time I closed my eyes her face was there. I stood out on my balcony until 6:00 which was when I started getting ready for work.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3NEXT MORNING 7:00 AM- KAG POV

I woke up with a bad headache and the need to throw up. After a quick shower I found myself on the floor in front of my toilet throwing up. When I felt like nothing else would come up I brushed my teeth and gargled with Listerine. I then got dressed and did my hair.

On the paper that InuYasha had given me it said I would return to the headquarters and be placed. I grabbed some pills and my coffee and I was out the door.

When I finally reached the building I went straight to InuYasha's office. I walked in without knocking and he looked up at me.

"Look's like someone had a wonderful night," he said smiling at me.

I hadn't taken my shades off since I put them on this morning. InuYasha clapped and all the lights in his room when off. He then clapped again and the blinds closed. I smiled gratefully before laying on his couch.

"Here take these," he said throwing me some pills, "You will feel so much better in minuets."

I popped some in my mouth and swallowed.

"I think Sesshomaru is going to put you on the 5th floor working at a sales rep.," InuYasha said signing papers.

"What? I thought I would be working in the stores," I said resting allowing the meds to take true effect.

"Yup, well you will be doing both. When people call out sick or a store needs more help that's where you will be. You will also be doing the monthly inspection of the different stores. Luckily for you this means you and Sesshomaru will be doing a lot of traveling," Yasha said looking at me.

"What do you mean luckily?" I asked looking at him over my shades.

"Don't play stupid. I know you like him," he said getting back to work.

"Whatever," I said before taking the shades off.

To my amazement I felt 100% better.

"Well off to see your brother," I said standing.

"Well take these with you," he said handing me 3 files.

I tucked them under my shoulders and clapped twice turning his lights on and opening his blinds. I then got back on the elevator and went up to the top floor.

I walked up to the big cherry wood doors that had 'Sesshomaru Tashio' engraved in them. I knocked lightly.

"Come," I heard a deep voice say.

I quietly opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning Ms. Higurashi right on time," Sesshomaru said never looking up.

I walked up to his desk and placed the files that InuYasha had given me.

"Ah thank you," he said opening the first one, "Okay Higurashi. Have a seat."

I sat and he watched me. It was weird. He just stared at me.

"Look Sango told me how you need help paying your rent, so because I am a kind hearted person I have given you a high paying position of work. You will be working on the 5th floor as a sales rep, doing store inspections, and going out of town with me," he said looking me in the eyes.

"Mr. Tashio, I don't need your sympathy. I decline your offer. I will not take a job that you give me just because you feel sorry for me," I said crossing my legs and my arms.

"I see. Well how about you do store inspections. It doesn't pay as well, but it would suit your attitude," he said back.

I looked at him and stood.

"You have a deal," I said before turning and walking to the door.

"They will have your first location at the main desk down stairs," he said before continuing to work on the files.

I walked out and leaned against the door. I quickly went down to InuYasha's office to vent.

SESS POV

'How could she turn a job like that down,' I thought to myself as I heard her leave.

She is an interesting one. She is about to lose her house, can barely afford taxis, and she will need food. While to many people these are big problems she seemed to not be concerned. I turned and looked out the big window and watched the clouds. She for some reason concerned me, but why?

I spent the rest of the day trying to figure it out. After I had packed up and was about to leave I heard some commotion on the 5th floor so to not startle anyone I took the stairs. I used my demon speed to get to the 5th floor in a little under 3 seconds. I straightened myself up before walking slowly out of the stair well.

"Look Bankotsu no. I don't want to be back with you, and no I don't need your money," I heard Kagome's voice yell.

"You do need my money. Your lease runs out in two weeks and you don't have the money to renew it. Now you need to quit this stupid job and come back home with me," A male voice yelled at her.

"We broke up for a reason and we are not getting back together. That's final now I'm asking you to leave," Kagome said in a strong voice.

"I hope you have a place to sleep tonight. By the time you get home all your stuff will be on the lawn I'm taking back the check I paid for last months rent. We will see who you call for help," he said sternly.

I then heard the 'bing' of the elevator signaling someone had boarded. It grew quiet before I heard sniffling. I walked out of the shadows and walked up to where the light was glowing.

"Hey," I said as static as possible.

"Oh Mr. Tashio please tell me you didn't hear or see that," she said wiping tears from her face.

"I did not see," I said and she sighed, "But I did hear."

She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was following me," she said before sobbing.

I was about to speck when her phone rang.

"Hello. Yes I understand. Okay. Thank you for everything," she said before hanging up.

Me being a demon heard everything. That was her landlord telling her that her check for last months rent had bounced, and they would be kicking her out. She sighed before putting her head down on her desk and cried.

"Who was that guy," I said pulling up a chair.

"My ex. He got mad because I didn't give it up to him. So we broke up," she said before grabbing a tissue.

I looked at her with concern in my eyes.

"Unfortunately for me he keeps his promises. That call was basically saying that he took back his money and I am homeless. Sango lives with roommates, my parents are dead, no close family members, and I can't pay for a room at a motel. I'm screwed," she bawled.

"Look I don't do this very often, but you will stay with me for the night. And you will take me up on my offer from earlier," I said softly.

"But," she started.

"That's an order now let's go. I have to call a moving van for your stuff. We will put it in storage until you can get your own place," I said standing.

She looked at me with her twinkling eyes watering.

"I can't I don't want to impose," she said.

"Look either we can do this the easy way and we walk to my car like civilized people or I throw you over my shoulder and carry you," I said in a bored voice.

"I'll walk," she said packing up her things.

Five minuets later we were walking out of the building. We climbed into the black Infinite G37. The ride was quiet except for me calling the moving van. Once we reached the gate of my house they called back to say they had retrieved her items.

"Bring all her clothes and put the rest in my storage," I said into my Bluetooth.

I hung up the phone and punched the gate key in. The gate slowly opened and Kagome gasped.

"Your house is amazing," she said her mouth agape.

"Thank you," I said parking.

One of the maids then came and I helped Kagome out of the car. He then took the car to the garage. I opened the door for her and she stood frozen.

"It's kind of cold out there. How about you come in?" I asked watching her reaction to the inside of my house.

"DADDY!" a young voice yelled.

I dropped my bag and turned to pick up the jumping 3 year old.

"Rin don't be rude. Say hello to our guest," I said turning to face Kagome.

I put Rin down and she ran up to the electric blue eyed lady. He pulled on the bottom of her skirt. I watched as Kagome got down to Rin's level.

"Hi," Rin said before throwing herself in Kagome's arms.

It was weird to see Rin react this way. She was usually shy.

"Hi to you too," Kagome giggled before standing up with Rin in her arms.

The look of confusion was then replaced with content. Just watching the two of them it almost seemed like we were a family. The look of content strayed my face and turned into a look of static coldness.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Welcome home. Your father has been calling for you all day," my right hand man Jaken said bowing.

"Okay. Susan take Rin and show Lady Kagome around and I will catch up with you two for dinner," I said before walking over to Kagome.

I gave Rin a kiss on the forehead and looked Kagome in the eyes. I backed up and took her hand.

"Till later my lady," I said before placing a kiss on her hand.

Our eyes never disconnected until I turned and walked off.

KAG POV

'His house is huge. But what amazed me even more was his daughter. She had black hair and brown eyes and looked nothing like my boss. He has a lot of maids,' my thoughts were all over the place, but the two things on my mind the most was his daughter and when he kissed my hand.

I continued to follow Susan around the house as she gave me the grand tour. Every now and then the little angel in my arms would make a comment about the room or place we were at.

"Dinner will be soon Madam. Would you like to freshen up?" Susan asked me sweetly

"Um I don't exactly have clothes to change to so that won't be necessary," I said back with a small blush on my face.

"No problem," Susan said before leading us back the way we came.

Once reaching the lobby again she led us through two double doors. There was a table set with different foods and three plate settings. Sesshomaru stood behind the chair at the head of the table. I placed Rin down and she ran up to her daddy. He picked her up and sat her in her high chair next to him. He then walked behind the chair on his right. He pulled it out and looked at me.

I slowly approached and sat down. He scooted my chair in and sat in his seat.

"Susan please set up the suite next to mine for lady Kagome," he said addressing the maid.

I watched as he served Rin's plate and waited to see what was to happen next. Rin started eating and of course making a mess.

"What's the problem Kagome is the food not to your liking?" he asked me our eyes locking.

"No I wasn't sure if you were to eat first," I said hanging my head down.

"How about I fix your plate," he said picking up my plate.

I watched as he gracefully served me a little bit of everything. He placed the plate back in front of me.

"Please eat," he said before sitting back and getting comfortable.

"Are you not going to eat," I asked him with a questioning my eyes.

"Daddy doesn't eat human food," Rin said wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Oh no honey," I said picking up a napkin and walking over to Rin.

I took off my suit jacket and rolled up my sleeves. I wiped her mouth and then started to feed her. She wasn't doing a good job feeding herself the food was more on her then it was in her. I smiled as I started feeding her. It felt so natural for me to try and be a mother to this child.

SESS POV

I watched as Kagome started feeding Rin. My heart swelled and I quickly tried to end the feeling.

"Kagome I will do it. You need to eat," I said taking the spoon from her.

She smiled a warm smile and then walked back to her food and started to eat. She seemed to watch as I struggled to feed my child. I was slightly embarrassed as I watched my child struggle to adjust to my feeding ways.

"No here let me help you," she said grabbing my hand.

"Loosen your hand up and scoop. Then hold it close to her mouth," she said before looking at me.

She was so close to me I could smell her and feel her heat.

"There you go," she said before letting me go.

"Thank you ," I said before doing it like she had told me too.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she ate and watched me feed Rin.

"Rin you have an hour to play before bed," I said after they finished eating.

"Lady Kagome play with Rin?" Rin asked looking up at Kagome.

"Only if you promise to just call me Kagome," she said smiling before picking up the little girl and going where she directed.

I watched after them and kept a static look. Kagome looked back at me and gave me a small smile.

"Come on Mr. Tashio let's play," she said with a small twinkle in her eyes.

I followed after them to Rin's play room. The room was equipped with a bouncy house, ball room, teddy bears, dolls, movies, video games, and many other toys.

"Let's jump around in the house," Rin exclaimed before taking off her shoes.

Kagome and I followed suit and I sat as I watched those two bounce around.

"Let's go to the ball room," Rin yelled before running over to the balls.

We joined her and I chuckled to myself as I watched Kagome and Rin try to stand on the balls.

Kagome would fall every now and then popping out to tickle Rin who would be surprised every now and then. I laughed out loud then felt a ball come in contact with my head. I looked over at Kagome who smiled at me.

"Now you've asked for it," I said before walking over the them and tackling them both into the squishy balls.

After a while I noticed I was on top of Kagome and I had her hands pinned. She looked up into my eyes and I looked down into hers.

"Let's go play video games," Rin yelled before getting out and running to set everything up.

We seemed to ignore her as we got lost in each others eyes. I started leaning closer into her our lips were so close to meeting until a ball hit me in the head.

"Come on guys let's play," Rin said.

I got up and helped Kagome up. She straightened her clothes and hair. She was blushing as she climbed out of the ball room. We sat and played half of a video game and then started watching a movie. Within a few moments Rin was asleep.

"May I?" Kagome asked reaching for the sleeping Rin.

I nodded and she picked Rin up. She placed her over her shoulder and followed me to Rin's room. I watched as Kagome laid Rin down before placing a kiss on her forehead. She then turned and walked out the room. I closed the door lightly.

"This is your room," I said walking across the hallway opening a door.

She walked in and looked around.

"It's beautiful," she murmured turning in circles.

"We need to talk," I said sternly.

She looked at me with a question on her face.

"Okay. Go ahead," she said

"No not in here. Come," I said before walking out the room.

She followed me into my study.

"She is adopted," I said sitting at my desk.

She looked at me and something in her seemed to be relieved.

"We are here to talk about your current condition. Your ex what kind of power does he have," I asked her.

"None really. He got money after his dad died," she said walking around the room and looking at all the books.

"Well until you can afford another apartment that I approve of you will stay here," I said looking down at a file on the desk.

"What do you mean that you approve of?" she asked looking at me.

"Well your last apartment was in an area that I don't quite approve of. It seemed to dangerous around there and too run down," I said still looking up.

She was now in front of my desk.

"Look I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself. I don't need no one telling me where is okay for me to live," she said before turning to walk out.

"Did I say you were dismissed," I asked standing.

She looked back at me from the opened door. She rolled her eyes before closing it. I heard her try to make her way back to her appointed room.

I sat and ran my fingers through my hair.

'Why does she infuriate me, but make me want her so bad,' I asked myself as I finished my work for the night. Once I made it to my bedroom the smell of salt filled the hallway. I listened to hear Kagome crying. I sighed before standing out on the balcony until she feel asleep. I walked into her room and looked at her as she slept.

"Beautiful," I whispered before bending down and kissing her forehead.

I then went back to my room and tried to take a short nap to get my energy back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(NO ATLANTA'S MAYOR'S NAME IS NOT LOUIS. I'M MAKING THINGS UP YAY FOR MY IMAGINATION)

Working and living with Kagome was interesting. We would go on different trips to different states to do inspections of different shops I owned and to handle different business deals. Then come back home to be in the same place as each other. Honestly looking, one would think we were married

"Welcome to Atlanta," I heard someone say as we got off the plane.

Kagome had a tired look on her face. We had left NYC at 4am now it was 9am and we were both slightly tired. We were here to inspect a few restaurants that I owned and to close a business deal with Naraku Miru.

"Let's say we go to the hotel and get some rest before we start our day," I suggested to her as we got our luggage.

She looked at me and growled. She had been mad at me for what seemed like all day. I had made her dress very professional like with 4' heels, a pencil skirt, and a nice short sleeve silk button up. She looked extremely sexy except for the scowl on her face even though that still had the power to make my blood boil.

I gave her a small smirk as the limo driver put our stuff in the car. As she was getting in I grabbed her butt and she looked back at me and growled.

"What it just looks yummy," I said back with a slight smirk on my face.

She then stood straight up then turned to me. I continued to smirk until she didn't the unpredicted. She stomped on my foot and then slid into the limo.

"Ow," I said sliding in myself.

As the limo drove I looked over at her to find her knocked out. Once arriving at the hotel I picked Kagome up bridal style retrieved the key and carried her up to our room. She snuggled into me and as I tried to put her down on her bed she held onto me tight whispering a soft 'no'. I looked down at the small woman in my arms.

"Okay fine, but you chose this," I whispered back before removing both of our shoes and sitting on one of the beds.

I sat up against the wall with the small woman in my lap. I moved some hair out of her face and let a small smile grace my face before I feel into a light sleep.

About 4 hours later I could feel Kagome shifting. I opened my eyes and watched as her mouth opened in a yawn and then her eyes drifted open. She blinked a few times before looking at me in the eyes. After a minuet she let her eyes drift around her trying to figure out where she was.

"Why am I laying on you?" she asked cuddling into me more.

"Because you wouldn't let me go," I said smiling.

"Okay, warm, night," was all I heard her say before her eyes drifted closed again.

"Nope we have to go find you a dress," I said forcing her to sit up.

"For what," she asked me rubbing her eyes.

She reminded me of Rin at times. She was very innocent.

"The mayor of Atlanta is having a gathering tonight," I said watching her move around the room.

"Well let me brush my hair and we can be gone," she said finding her brush and brushing her hair, "Let's role."

She grabbed her bag and we were out. We went to a million different boutiques until finally she found on with many different styles that she liked. The cashier put her in many different dresses and I would sit and look. I would chuckle at the way she looked when they forced her to wear something that she didn't like. Finally I was getting tired so started looking around.

"Sesshomaru," I heard Kagome's voice say.

I turned and my jaw almost dropped. I walked over to her and twirled her around.

"It's beautiful," I said our bodies very close together.

She blushed and then walked away. I watched her go and almost felt my heart break. We paid for the dress and shoes then went to lunch. I got to know a lot about Kagome. She seemed so innocent, but now I could see all sides of her. Sleepy, mad, annoyed, happy, aroused, and many others. The more I knew about this girl the more I wanted her. She was an amazing conservationist. I stared at her as she talked to me and I talked back. She was amazing and I wanted her. But there was always that small flaw. She was human. I didn't know what to do the other Lords would think of me weak if I chose a human mate. Also she would be the aim of a lot of attacks. She would be my weakness, wait no. She is my weakness. I never noticed it, but I can't see her hurt.

After we were done eating we went to our first inspection. In the limo Kagome put her hair up in a tight bun and put her glasses on.

"What?" she said noticing I was staring at her.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"Because if you look mean then they will be worried if something is off. Just watch," she said getting out.

I got out after her and watched as she walked into the restaurant. Everyone stared at her but she kept her head high and her walk stern. We walked into the back of the kitchen. She pulled out a chart and started looking around and checking things.

"Good afternoon I'm Kagome Higurashi. I work under Sesshomaru Tashio as an inspector," she said addressing the manager.

He had this look on his face that showed how scared he was.

"Now to make this easy if there is anything I should know tell me now. If you tell me now I will give you till tomorrow to correct your mistake," she said sternly.

Her face was so serious and cold it almost scared me. I leaned on the wall and watched her work her magic.

"We need till tomorrow. Our water temp is a few degree's too low," he whimpered.

"Okay. Well fix it by tomorrow and I will be back," she said before turning on her heels and walking out.

I followed behind her and then we got in the limo.

She busted out laughing.

"What did I tell you," she said rolling around.

"I'm impressed. We have one more stop and then back to the hotel and you can relax for a while," I said watching her.

The limo ride was spent in light conversation. We pulled up to a small looking building and approached. I opened the door and walked up to the front desk.

"Sesshomaru Tashio for 3:00," I said to the receptionist.

"Yes he will see you now," she said sweetly.

I took Kagome's hand and dragged her off to the back to where the main room was. I knocked lightly.

"Come," a manly voice said.

I opened the door and we stepped in.

"Sesshomaru my great friend," Naraku said.

We gave a manly hug and I turned to Kagome.

"And who is this beautiful creature," he asked grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Kagome my personal assistant," I said as I watched the ordeal.

He kissed her hand.

"A beautiful name for such a beautiful person," he said letting her hand go.

I growled low enough for only him to hear. He looked at me and bowed his head lightly before walking back to his desk.

"Well this should be quick just sign the papers and you can get out of here," he said passing me the papers.

Kagome and I started reading over them and then signed. We handed the papers back to him and we all stood. We shook hands and were turning to leave.

"See you two at the Mayor's gathering," he said winking at Kagome.

I put my hand on the lower back of Kagome and guided her out.

I had to watch Naraku before he took what was mine.

'Wait. Mine?' I thought to myself as we got into the limo.

"Hotel," I said gruffly.

The ride was silent. We got out and went to our room.

I sat on the bed as she laid down on the other bed.

"You want to go to the pool?" I asked her.

She turned to me and her eyes brightened up.

"YES," she yelled before jumping up.

She started jumping on the bed chanting 'swimming' over and over again.

"Hey stop that get down," I said to her standing.

She then jumped on me. We both feel down onto my bed with her on top of me. She looked down at me and I looked up at her. I placed my hands on her hips as I leaned up. She then looked very scared before hopping up and rushing from her bag to the bathroom. I laid there and thought about what just happened.

'What just happened?' I asked myself.

I quickly put on my trunks and waited for her to get out the bathroom. Once she came out I was slightly disappointed. She had a big tee shirt on.

"Come on," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me from the room.

We ran the whole way to the pool even while in the elevator she acted like a little child. Once outside she placed our towels and everything else by a beach chair. I sat down and watched as she looked around. She then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and I slowly took my shades off as she pulled the shirt over her head. She was wearing a weird kind of bathing suit that tied around her neck and back. It was very low cut in the front. It went all the way down to her belly button. There was a small strip holding both sides together. The bottom of the bathing suit had jewels on each side that wrapped around her suit. It showed off her shape and contrasted beautifully with her skin. She turned to look back at me slowly. She had a slight smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru you might want to close your mouth before something flies in it," she said before walking off. She walked up to the diving board and stood on it. She then pulled out her hair and I could myself tighten as her hair cascaded down her body. She then smiled as she heard cat calls and whistles. She then dived head first into the water. She stayed under the water until she got to the opposite end of the water. I placed a towel on my lap to hide my obvious hard-on. She was too sexy. She slowly got out and grabbed my hand.

"Come on the water feels nice," she said pulling me with me.

"No pool water is not my thing," I said trying to get out of her grasp.

"Come on," she said pulling me close to her wet body.

Before I knew what was happening she pushed me into the pool and then jumped in after me.

I came to the surface and gave her a mean look. We had a slightly splashing fight

After about 3 hours of swimming we got out. We laughed as we made our way up to our room. She brought more personality out of me then anyone every has. Finally reaching the room she bathed and then got dressed. It was 7:00 and the get together was at 8:30. She had to go get a fill in and her hair done so I gave her my card and she looked up at me.

"I will send you a limo when it is time," I said to her.

She looked up at me expecting something. For the most part I was dry except for my hair. She placed her hand on my cheek and I started leaning forward. My phone then rang.

"Your limo is here," I said softly.

My forehead on hers. She slowly turned and walked away with her dress, shoes, and other accessories in tow. Something was missing, but I didn't know what it was. I watched as she left and decided I needed to shower.

I quickly showered and dried my hair by the time I was done it was 8:00. I got dressed and ran out to my limo. I climbed in and finished getting ready. I placed my shades in to protect my eyes from the flashing lights of camera's. I pulled up to the building and the door opened. I got out slowly and I could hear, "Sesshomaru Tashio has just arrived looking as stunning as ever."

I waved slowly and answered a few questions every now and then before entering. I took my shades off as I was announced and I entered. I was greeted by many who bowed as a show of respect of who I was.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the mayor called out.

"Hello Louis, how is the family," I asked him as he walked up.

"Amazing. Where is your date?" he asked looking around me.

"She hasn't arrived yet she will be here momentarily," I said to him smiling.

"I've never seen you so happy Sesshomaru. She must be very special," he said.

I was about to respond, but it got quiet as they announced a new arrival.

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi," the announcer yelled.

My jaw was agape as she walked down the stairs. She was beautiful.

"I'm guessing that is her," the mayor whispered to me.

I nodded slowly at him. I watched as he approached her. She gave a slight bow and he kissed her hand. I then approached. I took her hand and kissed it.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," I said looking her in the eyes.

I had made the perfect pick in dresses. It was green and blue. The dress was more like a summer dress except it was long. It wrapped around her neck and criss-crossed in the front and the back. The straps were made of sequin and rhinestones. There was also a belt made of the same sequin and rhinestones that wrapped just below her bust. The dress showed slight cleavage. But flowed out as she moved. It made it look like she was floating on air. Her heels were a mix of blue and green and matched the dress perfectly. She wore no jewelry except diamond studs in her ears. Her hair was gathered on the top of her head and was being held by a blue flower.

"Thank you," she said blushing slightly.

She had glitter decorating her body and face. We mingled and then I asked her to dance as a song came on.

"I love this song," I said twirling her into me, "It's Michael Buble 'Save the last dance'."

We danced along to the music and I noticed how she could dance anything. We had a lot of fun moving to the music. Everyone seemed to be watching, but they all faded as we danced. I would twirl her around when the chorus would start and would watch as her dress would fly up. It was beautiful. I was intoxicated with her. I pulled her really close again as we danced. I inhaled and almost fell out of step. Determined I continued to dance staring her deep into her eyes. As the end of the song approached I twirled her and unexpectedly her flower fell out of her hair and onto the ground and as she twirled her hair twirled around her. I then grabbed her hand and twirled her again before pulling her close and putting my hand on her lower back before dipping her. Her head was back and her hair was touching the ground. The song ended and there was an applause erupting. We were both very much out of breath before standing and bowing.

We then both moved to take our seats with the mayor and his wife. We mingled and ate and had some drinks. I watched as Kagome conversed and was amazed. She was really good when it came to be being professional.

She then left to go to the bathroom and I watched making sure she wasn't followed. Then I saw Naraku drown his drink and follow. I excused myself and slowly made my way to see what was going on.

"Mr. Miru stop," I heard Kagome's voice cry.

"Your mine," a manly voice said.

I walked around the corner to see Naraku pinning Kagome to the wall.

"Naraku if you do not release what is mine. I will make you release her," I said my eyes flashing red.

Kagome had tears rolling down her face. Naraku let her go and she dropped to the ground.

"I was just playing with her," he said laughing.

I gave him a evil look and he ran off with his tail in between his legs. I walked over to Kagome to make sure she was okay.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked her softly.

She held out her wrist and it hand his hand prints on them.

I picked her up slowly bridal style and walked out into the big room.

"Sesshomaru is she okay?" the mayor asked.

"Mayor please make sure at the next gathering you don't invite such disgraces," I said looking over at Naraku.

He bowed his head and I carried Kagome out. I cradled her as we got into the limo. She then turned so that she had her arms wrapped around my neck as she cried.

"I was so scared," she said, "it reminded my of him."

My eyes got wide as she said that. Before long she was fast asleep.

"Kagome what happened to you?" I whispered into her hair.

We spent two more days in Atlanta and finally we were back home. Kagome hadn't said much since the incident. She wouldn't even play with Rin. Rin would constantly try and get Kagome to play with her, but Kagome would just walk away from my little infant.

"We need to talk," I said after dinner.

She followed me to my study and she sat on the couch.

"Kagome what's wrong?" I asked showing her how concerned I was.

Before I knew it she was crying hard. I placed her on my lap and let her cry on me.

"When I was younger after my parents died. My uncle had a drinking problem. He would come home drunk hit my aunt and..," she got really quiet.

"And what Kagome?" I said.

"He used to touch me. He never raped me, but promised that one day he would. He would leave marks on me. Hickies, bite marks, hand prints. He told me he would kill my aunt if I ever told on him," she said sobbing.

I held her close and let her cry her little heart out. Finally she feel asleep as I rocked her in my arms. I was carrying her to her room when she woke up slightly.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked so innocently.

I nodded and carried her to my room. I laid her down and got changed and laid down next to her. We stared at each other for about an hour before her eyes started drifting closed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come," I said turning over.

"Daddy I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Rin asked standing at the door in her footy pajama's and rubbing her eyes.

"Come on,' I said holding my arms out to her.

She jumped into the bed and Kagome opened her eyes. I sent my demon out and closed the door.

"Hey. Kagome's here too," Rin said before getting in between Kagome and I.

"It's like she's the mommy and you're the daddy," Rin said while yawning then falling asleep.

I sent my demon over the two companions in my bed and all was at peace. I looked over at Kagome who was looking down at Rin. She placed a kiss on Rin's forehead before falling asleep. I looked down at the two women.

'Yes this is my family,' was my last thought I had before falling into a light sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

(DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA NOR DO I OWN CROCKS. THERE WILL NOT BE A DISCLAIMER EVERY CHAPTER BUT AS LEAST EVERY NOW AND THEN THANK YOU)

A month had now passed since Kagome was living with us. She was everything Rin could ask for in a mom and even though I hated to admit it, everything I wanted in a mate. The feelings I have for her have only escalated since we came back from Atlanta. At work things were going great. I promoted Kagome to my official personal assistant and we would take trips sometimes just to take them. She was very good at not mixing business with pleasure, but me? I wanted nothing, but to make her pleasure my business.

But the night everything turned around was last week Thursday. It was one of my feeding nights and after Kagome and Rin finished eating and we put Rin to sleep, I walked Kagome to her room and left to find my dinner. After about 5 minuets of waiting I caught a deer making its way through my expanse of land. My eyes turned red as I started to devour the warm animal. The blood was slowly dripping down my chin as I devoured the animal like a starved child. That's when I heard the twig snap. I paused and gave a low growl. Once I noticed that my warning growl didn't work I turned to see who it was.

Kagome stood before me with her eyes reflecting such concern and care.

"_Kagome get back inside,"_ I forced out in human language.

She just stared at me before giving me a weak smile. I then watched as she tore a strip of her shirt and used it to wipe the blood from around my mouth. By the time she was finished my eyes were back to their golden color. Her eyes seemed to be examining my face then our eyes caught. I grabbed her hand and held it tight as my the blood red started to leak from my eyes leaving them to their normal golden color. I pulled her close and placed my head in the crook of her neck. I inhaled deeply and sighed.

She smelt of lavender and vanilla. It was sweet and comforting. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close, before I could stop myself I was dragging my tongue across her neck. She was so sweet, she tasted as good as she smelt. I felt her shiver as she let her head fall backwards giving me more access to her neck. Happily I was supporting her because her legs gave out. She moaned and I knew that was enough for now. I still needed to sate my hunger and if I continued to be with her who knows what could happen. I picked up my game quickly and ran off to finish my meal. I watched from afar as she wrapped her arms around herself and started walking back to the estate.

Ever since that night things between us have been really awkward. I tried my best to avoid her at all cost. Why you ask? Well, because every time I came around her memories of her taste, smell, and just the way she felt would creep into my mind. I had no choice. I wanted her. I wanted everything from her. I wanted her heart, her mind, her soul, everything. I knew she was off limits. She was human and I could never mate one such as her.

So now I sit here in my study looking out over my land. I heard a small knock.

"Come," I said never turning from the window.

I saw her enter from the reflection of the window.

"We need to talk," she said softly.

"About," I said statically.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked softly.

"I have no idea what you talking about," I said never looking at her.

"LOOK AT ME!" she yelled.

To my surprise I turned. She looked at me staring daggers. She then did the unexpected. She walked behind my desk and slapped me.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

I looked at her shocked from the slap.

"Stop avoiding me," she said softly.

Before I could think about it I had her sitting on the top of my desk. I kissed her hard. Our lips moving softly against each others at first, but then the hunger started to come to the surface. Her legs wrapped around me waist and I started pulling her closer to me. Our need for each other was evident. Finally after I couldn't take it anymore I pulled back.

"Kagome good night," I said before tuning back to look out the window.

My need for her evident, but need wasn't good enough to take a human. I heard the door open and I looked back at her reflection to see her looking back at me. I was about to turn and call out to her when she left closing the door softly behind her.

I then punched the wall. I needed her, wanted her, but could never have her. My eyes turned red and I sat as I tried to control myself.

The days after that Kagome seemed really distant. She would go to work, stay out all night, then come home. It was really suspicious behavior so I decided to bring it up over dinner.

Thankfully tonight was the night when Rin got to eat in her playroom and watch movies with the maids. So it was just Kagome and myself.

"Why have you been coming home so late," I asked after swallowing a piece of the raw bloody meat.

"I think I have over stayed my welcome so I have been apartment hunting," she said wiping her mouth.

I looked at her then back down at the raw steak in front of me.

'_She is leaving us?'_ my demon whined.

'Yes, I'm afraid she is,' I told it back trying to give it and myself some kind of comfort.

"Have you found anything yet?" I asked cutting another piece of meat.

"Yeah. I think you would like it. It's in New Jersey, but I can afford the taxi so no problem," she said before taking a sip of her wine.

"Well when can we be expecting your departure?" I asked never taking my eyes off of her.

"Within the next few weeks," she said looking up with a smile.

Her face was happy, but her eyes showed turmoil.

"I see," I said before finishing our meal.

I watched Kagome put Rin to sleep as I did every night and we walked to my study. Kagome had made a habit of sitting on my couch and reading until I was ready to go to bed then we would go into our different rooms for the night.

On this night I couldn't rest. She was leaving and for some reason it hurt. I didn't understand why she was leaving.

'_It's because you are too idiotic to tell her you love her. You need to put your pride aside and tell her,'_ my demon said to my questioning thoughts.

'I will never admit anything so foolish. She belongs with a human man,' I said back shivering at the thought of her ever being with anyone else.

With that thought I ran off to the dojo to burn some steam. NEXT DAY

"Ms. Higurashi will you please come to my office," I said over the intercom.

Many people at our work place knew that something was going on, but no one could guess what.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come," I said sitting straight up.

"You asked to see me," she said walking in.

'God was she beautiful,' I thought looking up at her.

Her dark hair cascaded around her upper body and her dress hugged every part of her. She looked at me with those electric blue eyes and I was stuck.

"Yes. Um," I started as I stood, " I know things have been very awkward lately between us and this may only make matters worse. Will you come to one of my company balls tomorrow night?"

"What?" she said looking confused.

"I have a friend who needs a date. I thought that maybe you would want to go with him," I said back.

I watched her shoulders slump.

"Yeah sure I wouldn't mind," she whispered back.

"Excellent I will tell him right away," I said walking over to my desk and dialing the number.

"Bankotsu my friend. I have a date for you," I said into the phone.

I looked back up to Kagome and noticed the tears in her eyes. I knew why she was hurt. Before I could say anything else she ran from the room. I talked to Bankotsu for a little bit then went to see InuYasha.

"Hey bro," he said once I entered, "I hear your either being stupid or completely blind to Kagome's feelings for you."

I sat on his couch and looked at him.

"If you're here to ask me what you should do about the feeling you have for her. Then my answer is tell her and stop hurting her. Now get out I have work to do," he said smiling.

I stood and went back to my office. I was dumbfounded. InuYasha read every thought I had and gave me a solution. The rest of the day went by fast. When I went to see if Kagome was ready they told me she left about 2 hours ago. I went home to find her fast asleep. I sighed.

'What was I thinking,' was my last thought before I went to sleep.

Next day everyone was hustling and bustling around to get ready for the Ball. Kagome had to go get her dress with Rin in tow. Which gave me time to pick up my tux and finish all the arrangements. As the day went on Rin and Kagome returned home and both went straight to sleep. I had wanted to take a peek at Kagome's dress, but she wouldn't allow me. It was now 7:30 and the ball started at 8. For some reason Kagome decided to get ready in the eastern wing where the other guest would stay if there were any. I had my shirt and slacks on as I sat on Kagome's bed. Her scent was every where and it was driving me crazy. I needed her, I wanted her, I had to have her.

We had handed Rin off to the maids tonight and they would stay in the guest house on the edge of the property. So after everyone left it would be just me and Kagome. I went back to my room and finished getting ready. Guest were arriving and everyone was mingling and drinking.

I had told Kagome it was a company ball, but it was ready the Lords and Lady's of the different cardinal points. Everyone was dressed in big ballrooms gowns and their royal attire. I had made sure the woman who helped Kagome knew that.

I made my entrance with my date Kagura who was the Princess of the Eastern Lands. We got champagne and mingled and spoke with the other Lords and Ladies. I spotted Bankotsu and excused myself from the conversation and walked up to him.

"Hey Bankotsu," I said.

He turned and looked at me before bowing and straightening back up.

"How are you old friend," he asked before we gave a manly hug, "So where is this girl?"

"She will be here soon," I said patting him on the back.

I then saw InuYasha with a drink in his hand. I walked over and took it from him.

"Whoa starting early don't you think?" he asked me with a raised eye brow.

I started looking around.

"How's my hair?" I said looking at him.

"Sesshomaru calm down. What's wrong?" he asked me looking concerned.

"Do you think Bankotsu looks better then me tonight?" I asked straightening my jacket.

"Sesshomaru are you afraid that she might fall for Kotsu?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

"No. It's just I'm hosting the party and his tux is very nice," I started then I noticed how his eyes strayed, "Are my teeth not white enough?"

"Shut up," he whispered his eyes getting wide.

"What?" I asked before I continued talking and started straightening my tie and trying to brush down the invisible fuzz in my hair.

"Will you shut up," he said putting his hand over my mouth.

That's when I noticed it had gotten really quiet.

"What's going on?" I asked Inu.

He then placed his hand on my face and turned me to look at the entrance into the ballroom. There she was. Kagome stood in a black strapless dress that had a heart shaped broche and rouched corset bodice. It was very long and as she descended the stairs it made her look like she was floating on thin air. The dress accentuated her curves and flared at the hips. Her breast were being pushed up by the bodice and made her body look absolutely perfect. Her hair was up in a mess of curls sitting on the crown of her head. She had a tiara holding the hair in place that sparkled like her eyes. Her make-up was very little consisting of some shimmer and blush. She wore chandelier earrings that made her looked even more regal. Her feet we graced with criss-cross black heels that glistened from the rhinestones.

I started to push through the crowd so that I could get to her. She looked up and our eyes connected they looked very sad. Finally she reached the lasted step and there was Bankotsu waiting for her. She bowed low and he did the same. He took her hand and kissed it softly, I could see the blush creeping up on her face. Everyone then continued to mingle. I watched Kagome and Bankotsu from afar as they talked. He would every so often touch her arm and she allowed it. They walked and mingled with the other Lords and Ladies and seemed to be having a wonderful time.

I listened in as he asked her to dance. She accepted and they made their way over to the dance floor. I watched as they danced close for 5 songs then sat down to have more conversation and champagne. The party was coming to a close and the Lord of the North was closing out. I then went up and said a few 'thank yous'. Everyone was saying their good byes and leaving. The only person left at this time was Bankotsu, InuYasha, Kagome, and myself.

"How about lunch tomorrow?" Bankotsu asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure, but I think we can try and arrange it," she said back smiling.

They shared a few more laughs before he gave her a card and kissed her cheek. He then left her standing there with a dumbfounded look on her face. She held the card to her chest and smiled. That was the last straw.

I grabbed her and then pulled her up to my study. I shut the door and locked it.

"What's your problem?" she asked snatching her arm out of my grasp.

"My problem? What's your problem you were acting like a whore the way you were throwing yourself at him ?" I said angrily.

The words had slipped out of my mouth before I could catch them. My eyes got wide and I watched her eyes fill with tears.

"So that's how you feel?" she asked as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Kagome no," I started trying to reach out to her as she backed-up.

"You were the one that wanted me to do it. And at least he notices me. He puts his pride aside and asked me on a real date. I have given you sign after sign and you still haven't taken it," she said crying, " I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you. But I put a down payment on an apartment. I wasn't going to leave until next week, but I will leave tonight."

With that she turned and left. I sat in my study and looked over my lands. I could hear her cries and hear her packing. I could hear her call the taxi and even hear when she closed the taxi door and left. I sat in my big empty house and stared out the window.

"Brother why must you be so full of pride?" I heard InuYasha's voice ask. "Why must you ignore love when it stares you right in the face?"

I looked at him and watched as he shook his head as he walked out. I stood and watched as he left.

For once in my long life I didn't know what to do. I had work tomorrow and to see her face would be absolute torture. I went to my bedroom and took a long hot shower thinking about what I should do. What my next move was? I have always been the king of perfection, I always knew what to do. But at this point I was like a helpless child who was new to the glories of the world.

Once I finished my hour long shower I got into my bed.

'I need to make up my damn mind.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(I'M SORRY FOR CONTINUALLY PUTTING GAPS BETWEEN THE DIFFERENT CHAPTERS. I KEEP SKIPPING BY MONTHS TO KEEP THE STORY UP BEAT AND INTERESTING. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story! Thank you)

Since that faithful night 5 months ago things had only gotten worse. At work Kagome would act like I was just her boss and she was just my worker. Outside of work I would never see her. Bankotsu had been taking Kagome out a lot since the situation and they could basically be called boyfriend and girlfriend. I hated every minuet of it. Watching them go to lunch and flirt. It was torture. Rin was forever asking for Kagome and would cry when I would tell her that Kagome wasn't coming back. It was hard for even myself to believe.

Tonight was the winter ball and Bankotsu had called acting very nervous.

"Hey man look I want to thank you for everything with Kagome. She is absolutely amazing. Thanks for setting us up," he said before hanging up.

For the rest of the day I couldn't get his nervousness out of my mind. What did it mean?

I was assisting in the set up of everything when InuYasha and Sango got here.

"Hey bro," he said holding hands with Sango.

Sango and InuYasha has been dating for the last 5 months. And they couldn't be happier.

"Hey. You guys can go to the eastern corridor and get ready," I said before turning back to the decorations.

3 hours later everything was done and I went to get ready. The winter ball was the royalist of all balls. Everyone dressed up in their royal attire. But tonight was not just a call it was a special ball. It was the ball when my father would pass the crown down to me. The maids helped me get dressed and once I looked at myself I could see the emptiness in my eyes.

"InuYasha has told me everything," I heard a voice say quietly.

I turned to see my dad.

"Wow you look great soon. I hated having to wear that ensemble but it looks wonderful on you," he said smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said turning back to the mirror.

I pulled my braided hair over my shoulder and looked at myself.

"Well it's show time," he said patting me on the back, "Are you sure you are ready to control the western lands?"

He asked staring me in the eyes.

"Yes, father. This is what I have always wanted," I said bowing lowly to him.

We then left my room him in front of myself.

"Presenting King Tashio," the announcer yelled as my dad walked out.

Everyone bowed and watched his entrance. I waited patiently fidgeting with my jacket.

"Presenting Prince Sesshomaru heir to the Western Lands," the announcer said again.

I walked through the open doors and my eyes were instantly connected to Kagome's. She looked stunning. Her hair was down and pulled over one shoulder, her makeup was light, and her jewelry consisted of a tiny diamond necklace (that Bankotsu had gotten her) and matching earrings. Her dress was black velvet with a peonza neck with a deep open "V" in the back. It was very form fitting and had long sleeves. It had a diamond encrusted waistline that sweeps down into a split. The back of her dress pooled around her from the train. Her shoes were a silver that wrapped around her calf muscles and tied right below her knee. Everyone bowed and I watched as she did the same.

The mingling soon continued and I made my way over to Kagome.

"You look amazing," I said to her.

"Thank you. As do you Prince," she said with a small smile on her face.

"Will everyone please take their places the ceremony is about to begin," a voice said into the microphone.

"Well that's my queue," I said taking her hand, "My lady."

I then kissed her hand and walked off. I missed the expression of total admiration and love that crossed over her face as I departed.

I was taking my vows and knew that I had to do something before I could accept anything.

"Hold up!" I said.

Everything got quiet and even a few people gasped.

"I have a confession to make," I said taking the microphone from the priest.

"Well in June InuYasha and I hired a new addition to the company. Kagome Higurashi. Kagome will you come up here for a second," I said watched as she gave me a look before walking towards the stage.

"No this women is absolutely beautiful. Once she started working for us I found out that she wasn't only beautiful on the outside but she was just as beautiful on the inside. The need to have her close became so natural that when the opportunity came Kagome moved in with me. She was staying because her living conditions had been compromised. I made Kagome my personal assistant and we would travel the states to do different inspections of the different corporations that my dear father had created. His industrial empire. Now Kagome and I started getting to know each other and soon I became infatuated. I wanted her. I wanted her near," I said looking at my father.

He had a smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes told me that my mouth would be proud.

"I was so full of pride and wanting to follow in the footsteps of a wonderful leader that I let the fact that she was human cloud my judgment. So I gave her up to my friend. Now it was hard to do but I thought it was for the best. Then I couldn't sleep at night and my little 4 year old, Rin, didn't want to be without Kagome either. During the 2months that Kagome stayed here at the Tashio Manor I had a true family and I gave that up for pride. So what I have to say is I love you," I said looking at Kagome.

"I do. I don't care how this makes me look. I don't care if it makes me look weak, or foolish, or whatever. I want you to be with me. I love you and only you. I don't want to go on without you," I said before grabbing her hand.

She had tears dripping down her face.

"Kagome if I have to give up the crown to be with you. I will do so in a heart beat," I said kissing her hands.

"Son I don't think that's necessary," my father said walking onto the stage, "All those who oppose say nay."

When no one spoke I looked around everyone had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

"Before we continue with this ceremony I have a question to ask you," I said looking up at her.

She was biting her bottom lip.

"Kagome I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry that I have hurt you. But I have just proclaimed that I love you and want to be with you. With that said.. Will you marry me?" I asked her pulling out the ring my father had slipped into my pocket.

It was my mothers engagement ring and it twinkled just like her eyes at this point.

"Sesshomaru," she said but not giving an answer.

Her voice was cracked from the bawl that wanted to rip from her throat.

"Say yes," someone from the crowd yelled.

Kagome looked around at all the nodding people and then looked back at me.

"Yes," she said jumping into my arms.

I placed the ring on her finger and hugged her close. Everyone started applauding and I looked over at Bankotsu. He gave me a smile and I noticed a small black box in his hand. My heart sank.

'He was going to asked her to marry him,' I thought sadly.

But the feeling moved fast as the ceremony continued and soon I was the king of the western lands. My father looked at my proudly and everyone applauded. The party continued but without Kagome and I.

Kagome and I walked out onto the balcony holding hands.

"You don't understand had badly I wanted to come after you," I said pulling her close.

"You don't understand how badly I wished you had," she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You don't know how badly I have wanted to do this again since you left," I said before placing my lips on hers and kissing her passionately.

I pulled back and looked at her dreamy look.

"I've been needing that," she said looking me deeply into my eyes.

"There is something I've been needing also," I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What's that my king?" she asked with her arms around my neck.

"You next to me in my bed," I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

She gave a smile before grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the party.

We stayed and mingled until everyone started to leave. After our good byes I looked over at Kagome who had little Rin wrapped in her arms. I could see the glistening of my ring as Kagome rocked Rin. She then placed Rin over her shoulder and started carrying her up the stairs. I smiled and followed slowly. I untied my tie and undid some of my buttons. I watched from behind Kagome as she laid Rin down and kissed her head. I then also kissed Rin's head and Kagome and I headed out of the room hand in hand. I closed the door slowly and left a small crack.

"Meet me in my room in about half an hour. Make sure you have something comfortable on," she said before giving me a small peck and walking down towards her old room.

I went into my room and pulled out my white satin pajama pants. I quickly showered and pulled them on. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair out. I left it out to hang low on my back. I then placed some white slippers on my feet and walked over to the next room. I knocked lightly and I heard a soft 'come.' I walked in the room not really knowing what to expect. But to my excitement their were white candles that were lit and their flames shadows seemed to dance across the walls. The candles were unscented which allowed another scent to hit me with no problem. She was aroused and I had to find her. I had to have her. My mate-to-be smelt so good, but where could she been. I took my time and noticed that the balcony doors were open. I walked over to see her looking over the gardens. She had a satin white gown on that held her body delectably. Her hair was down and as the wind blew the dress and her hair seemed to flow with the invisible feel of the wind. She turned to me with a small smile on her face.

I walked up to her and pulled her close to me.

"Kagome..," I started.

Before I could finish her lips were on mine. With that I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. I laid her down and we continued to kiss.

So to end this story Kagome and Sesshomaru made sweet love all night. The next morning she found out that she was now an Inu demon and life could never be sweeter. They soon had twins and Rin couldn't be happier. Work was work but wife and husband made the company go so far that they had created the worlds largest commercial company.

AN-I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED J


End file.
